You Are My Destiny
by Little Brain
Summary: Casts : Kai as Kay Kyungsoo as Kay Im Joo Ah (OC) Chen as Chen Baek Hyun as Baek Hyun Sehun as Sehun [Bagaimana jika 2 kepribadian ada dalam 1 tubuh? Lalu bagaimana dengan garis takdirnya?] (This story for PULPIER 2ND GA)


"You Are My Destiny"

Author : myhyun_99

Casts : Kai as Kay

Kyungsoo as Kay

Im Joo Ah (OC)

Chen as Chen

Baek Hyun as Baek Hyun

Sehun as Sehun

You can find another cast based on story

Genre : Romance, AU(s), Supranatural, Mystery, Comedy(?)

Rating : T

Note: Alasan nama Kai jadi Kay di sini karena saya bikin karakternya Kyungsoo (D.O) ada dalam diri Kai. Dan bukan hanya kepribadian D.O saja yang ada pada Kai, tapi begitu juga dengan kekuatan supranatural yang dimilikinya. **KA** from **KA** i and **Y** from k **Y** ungsoo.

 _[Bagaimana jika 2 kepribadian ada dalam 1 tubuh? Lalu bagaimana dengan garis takdirnya?]_

Siang itu, di sebuah bioskop banyak orang mengantri untuk tiket ataupun memesan makanan ringan yang akan menemani selagi menonton film. Di antara barisan antrian ada 4 pria yang cukup menyita perhatian dengan ketampanan mereka.

"Aku mau soda saja." Ujar Sehun singkat.

"Kay, kau mau apa? Ah tentu saja Nachos kan?" Chen menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya, hapir saja ia lupa makanan wajib Kay saat menonton. Sedangkan orang yang ditanyai sibuk memperhatikan seorang gadis di antrian sebelah.

"Hey, masih ingat denganku?" Tanya Kay pada gadis itu saat mereka sudah berdiri sejajar. Gadis itu hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Aku yang waktu itu berdiri di bis." Kay mencoba membuat gadis itu mengingat dirinya.

"Ah iya aku ingat sekarang." Ujar Joo Ah –nama gadis itu – lalu tersenyum. Anak laki-laki di sampingnya ini adalah orang yang waktu itu memberikan tempat duduknya padanya dan mamilih berdiri ketika sudah tidak ada lagi bangku kosong di bis.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu lagi." Kay tersenyum cerah.

"Kau tau, sebelum di bis itu aku juga pernah melihatmu, waktu itu kau ada di depan tempat pelatihan Judo."

"Iya benar aku berada di sana beberapa hari lalu.' Jawab Joo Ah canggung.

"Sudah berapa lama berlatih Judo?"

"Kurang lebih satu tahun." Joo Ah memainkan matanya ke sana ke mari, terlalu takut untuk menatap mata Kay yang sedang tersenyum cerah padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Tanya Kay lagi, kali ini sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

" Im Joo Ah"

"Aku Kay."

Ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan Kay merasakan jantungnya memompa darahnya dengan cepat membuat dadanya berdentum keras. Tak jauh dari sana, teman-teman Kay memperhatikan setiap gerakannya.

"Lihat, dia tidak memperkenalkan kita pada gadis baru dikenalnya." Cibir Baekhyun pada Kay.

"Perburuannya sudah dimulai." Ujar Chem memberi komentar.

"Chen, bisakah kau munculkan petir sekarang."

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya Hyung."

Beberapa saat kemudian seiring dengan si bungsu Sehun yang meniupkan udara dari mulutnya, angin berhembus mengarah pada Joo Ah dan Kay. Seketika membuat rambut panjang Joo Ah yang tergerai dengan indah tertiup angin. Kay tidak berkedip melihatnya.

"Bodoh, kamu malah membuat suasana makin hidup." Baekhyun nenepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau sensitif sekali huh?" Chen jadi frustasi melihat Baekhyun yang bertingkah seperti ibu beruang sedang mengandung.

"Tidak kok…"Ujar Baekhyun melengos.

Kembali pada Kay dan Joo Ah, setelah genggaman tangannya terlepas Kay kembali ke akal sehatnya dan langsung menunjukan tatapan 'membunuh' ke arah Sehun. Kay bisa melihat wajah bingung Joo Ah yang menurutnya sangat cute.

"Yang tadi itu hanya angin kok."

"Joo Ah-ssi, senang bertemu denganmu, kuharap kita akan saling menarik satu sama lain seperti dua kutub magnet yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Kay tersenyum, berusaha member akhir yang penuh pesona sehingga memperkuat karismanya di depan gadis itu. Joo Ah tersenyum tipis, sekaligus mencerna kata-kata Kay barusan. Kemudian anak laki-laki itu segera pamit pergi bersama ke 3 temannya.

"Hey." Yu Jin –teman Joo Ah- dating-datang langsung menyenggol bahu Joo Ah mengagetkannya.

'Siapa laki-laki tadi?" Tanya Yu Jin.

"Dia orang yang waktu itu memberikan tempat duduknya untukku di bis."

"Ternyata 3 laki-laki tampan tadi temannya." Ujar Yu Jin takjub.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Yu Jin bingung pada Joo Ah yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Rasanya aneh, waktu di bis dia terlihat pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara, tapi tadi dia malah bicara soal takdir." Ujar Joo Ah menerawang.

Yu Jin mengangguk-angguk, lalu menyadari sesuatu. "Joo Ah ya! Mungkin dia menyukai mu!" Pekik Yu Jin heboh.

"Yu Jin-ah pelankan suaramu. Menurutku dia terlalu agresif, mungkin aku tidak akan sering keluar rumah untuk menghindari bertemu lagi dengannya." Joo Ah mengigit bibir, kata-kata itu dengan lancar keluar dari mulutnya namun dirinya sendiri sedikit ragu.

Pukul 20.10

Joo Ah berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama ibu, ayah, adik perempuan dan 1 asisten rumah tanganya. Gadis itu berhenti di depan loker apartemen lalu mengambil beberapa surat yang terdapat di dalamnya. Surat-surat itu bukan sepenuhnya milik Joo Ah, kecuali surat dengan amplop warna pastel yang sudah 2 bulan ini dikirimkan untuknya. Isi suratnya adalah pernyataan-pernyataan cinta atau sekedar puisi indah, dan Joo Ah sangat mengagumi tiap isi dari surat itu walaupun ia tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimnya dan tidak pernah mengirim surat balasan, karna si pengirim meminta begitu.

" _Apa kau pernah mempelajari cinta? Seperti mempelajarinya dari buku atau bertanya-tanya dalam hatimu apa itu cinta…_

 _Kata orang 'Jika kau tak bisa menyelami cinta, kau tak pantas mendapatkan cinta'. Aku tidak mengharap untuk mendapatkan cintamu sekarang… aku akan mendapatkannya dengan perlahan-lahan.. Ketahuilah bahwa kau memilikiku disisimu."_

4 hari kemudian Joo Ah bersama dengan teman teman sekampusnya mengadakan sedikit promosi dan sekaligus kampanye tentang music di jalanan. Mahasiswa-I seni music itu juga menampilkan sedikit pertunjukan bagi orang-orang yang mereka sudah berlangsung selama 3 jam sampai ketika ada sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang setengahnya bernyanyi dan setengahnya lagi menari yang ditontoni oleh banyak orang menarik perhatiannya. Kening Joo Ah berkerut saat melihat mereka bukan bagian dari teman kampusnya.

"Daheul suga eobneun angin sudo eobneun got sumyeon wie bichin geon geu sarami aniya…" Dua vokalisitu menyanyi dengan sangat baik, ditambah dengan dua penari yang menari dengan lenturnya. Riuh tepuk tangan menyambut mereka ketika penampilan mereka usai. Lalu kedua penari melepas topi mereka dan menyodorkannya pada penonton. 'oh rupanya mereka musisi jalanan yang mencari uang di sini. Kebetulan sekali.' Kata Joo Ah dalam hati.

Joo Ah merasakan ada tangan seseorang yang menepuk pelan bahunya. Ketika berbalik ia melihat Kay ada di hadapannya.

"Halo, kita ketemu lagi." Sapa Kay ramah.

"Halo Kay, emm.. jadi kau salah satu dari mereka?" Melihat penampilan Kay, Joo Ah baru sadar sekarang kalau anak laki-laki itu yang menari dengan lenturnya.

"Ya, aku bagiandari mereka. Apa kau dari tadi tidak menyadarinya?" Kay tertawa renyah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sadar tadi."

"Kay kau sangat keren tadi." Ujar Joo Ah malu-malu.

"Terima kasih." Kay senang gadis yang disukainya memujinya.

"Bisakah kita mengobrol sambil berjalan ke sana?" Ujar Kay sambil menunjuk tempat di jantung taman yang berhadpan langsung dengan sungai dengan pemandangan langit sore yang indah.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Joo Ah cepat.

"Nama grup kami adalah XOXO, dulu format kami bukan seperti sekarang karena ada beberapa yang memilih jalan yang berbeda, lalu tersisalah kami." Kay mulai bercerita tentang ia dan teman-temannya. "Kami sudah melakukan ini selama 2 tahun."

"Aku yakin kalian punya banyak penggemar." Joo Ah tersenyum membuat matanya hanya terlihat seperti bulan sabit. "Lalu begaimana dengan sekolah kalian?"

"Kami tidak perlu melakukan itu. Ehmm.. maksudku kami semua tidak melanjutkan sekolah ke universitas." Kay menggaruk tengkuk karena hampir salah bicara.

"Kalian sangat berbakat, tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti audisi?"

Kay tersenyum tipis, "Begitukah? Kami masih tidak ada rencana untuk ikut audisi dan semacamnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong karena pertunjukan kalian tadi banyak orang yang kami bagikan selebaran langsung menerima dan membacanya. Aku jadi merasa dihargai, terima kasih." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, di sini kita sama-sama diuntungkan."

Baik Joo Ah maupun Kay, sama-sama tertawa beberapa detik tertawa tatapan mereka bertemu. Seperti lem, Kay tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Joo Ah, ia akui jika gadis itu memiliki mata yang membius. Sedangkan Joo Ah wajahnya mulai memerah. Suasana canggung pun menghingapi mereka berdua. Tak lama Kay mendekati Joo Ah dan menggenggam tanganya. Dan memberikan tatapan yang benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Joo Ahae, Joo Ah-ya." (permainan kata dari 'johahae') Ucap Kay tiba-tiba. Joo Ah terdiam sesaat lalu menatap Kay lekat-lekat.

"Sejak pertama kali melihatmu aku tahu kau berbeda." Kay turut menatap mata Joo Ah dalam.

"Aku percaya kaulah takdirku." Ucap Kay dengan senyum penuh makna.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka sejak awal dari jauh. Tangan pria jangkung itu terkepal dengan kuat.

"Jadi tadi dia mengatakan perasaannya padamu?" Tanya Yujin girang.

"Iya, menurutku itu terlalu cepat.." Ucapan Joo Ah terhenti, ia sedang mencari posisi yang paling nyaman karena sepertinya percakapan mereka akan berlangsung lama. "Aku saja masih terkejut bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Ah iya, kau kan bilang ingin menghindarinya. Haha kau tau, itu takdir jika kau bertemu dengannya meski berusaha menghindarinya, dan bukan takdir kalau kau tak bertemu dengannya meski menunggunya sepanjang hari." Ujar Yu Jin sambil terkekeh.

"Ah yang itu…" Tukas Joo Ah. "Tapi, Yu Jin-ah aku ningung ternyata bukan dia yang mengirim surat-surat itu."

"Apaa?!Bukan dia?" Joo Ah menjauhkan handphonenya untuk beberapa saat, suara Yu Jin tidak baik untuk teliganya disaat ia berteriak seperti itu. "Bukankah kau bilang menurut instingmu dia orangnya?" Tanya Yu Jin lagi.

"Aku salah kali ini, saat kutanya soal surat, dia benar-benar terlihat tidak tahu menahu." Balas Joo Ah murung.

"Lalu siapa yaaa.." Yu Jin bertanya-tanya.

"Barusan aku bertukar pesan Line dengan Kay.."

"Apa kau menjawab pengakuannya?" Tanya Yu Jin cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku memberikan dia tantangan karena dia terus saja bicara soal takdir."

Yu Jin terkekeh, "Apa kau bilang? Tantangan? Kamu mencoba membuatnya menyerah ya?"

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku sebenarnya. Jawab Joo Ah santai.

Malam itu 4 Flower boy kita sedang asyik bermain plays station di rumah, lebih tepatnya hanya Kay dan Sehun yang main.

"Bukankah sudah jelas kalau gadis itu tidak menyukaimu? Buktinya dia memberikan tantangan yang tidak masuk akal." Ujar Chen sambil mengupas kulit kacang satu persatu, tapi selalu saja Baekhyun yang memakannya. "Hey Baekhyun… kau mau mati.." Chen mulai memukul Baekhyun karena kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak, sejak awal aku tau dia berbeda." Jawab Kay sambil tetap konsentrasi dengan permainannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berbeda?" Tanya Sehun.

"Dia sulit untuk didapatkan, itu maksudku."

"Tapi tantangan darinya sungguh tidak masuk akal." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah datar.

"Sehun-aa, kau tak boleh punya keraguan terhadap takdirmu." Kay mulai membeo.

"Naik lift dengan lantai yang berbeda tapi harus keluar di lantai yang sama, apa itu masuk akal." Baekhyun tahu-tahu berseru, setelah sedikit terlibar perang dengan Chen. "Kemungkinannya 0:10 untuk keluar di lantai yang sama, jelas sekali dia tidak menyukaimu!" Kali ini dengan setangah emosi. Mungkin anak laki-laki cantik itu marah pada Chen karena telah memukulinya tapi melampiaskan pada Kay, yang hanya bisa melongo melihatnya.

"Entahlah aku bukan orang yang bisa mengetahui pikiran orang lain." Celetuk Sehun.

"Aku tidak perlu membaca pikirannya dulu untuk berhasil." Jawab Kay santai.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menggunakan kekuatanmu?" Tanya Chen curiga. Kay tak menjawab melainkan hanya tersenyum penuh makna.

Jadi, Kay diberi tantangan dari Joo Ah untuk masuk ke dalam lift yang berbeda, lantai yang berbeda, dan mereka harus –paling tidak- keluar di lantai yang sama, lebih bagus lagi kalau mereka bertemu di lantai yang sama untuk mengetahui apakah mereka memang takdir. Joo Ah terinspirasi dari sebuah film untuk tantangan ini.

Hari H pun tiba, pagi-pagi Joo Ah sudah mematut dirinya di depan cermin memilih baju mana yang akan ia pakai. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Surat untuk eonni" Adik perempuannya menyodorkan surat dengan amplop merah padanya.

"Terima kasih malaikat kecilku." Joo Ah mengelur rambut adiknya sayang.

'Kenapa pagi sekali, dan ada apa dengan warna amplopnya.' Joo Ah bertanya-tanya dalam hati, segera ia duduk di kasurnya dan membaca isi surat.

" _Kau tau apa yang dapat mengubah seorang pria?_

 _Yang mengubah pria bukanlah dunia atau waktu. Melainkan yang mengubah pria adalah gadis yang dicintainya._

 _Aku tahu pasti, kau tidak akan merasakannya tapi aku sudah mulai berubah sekarang."_

Dahi Joo Ah berkerut, isinya aneh. Lalu Joo Ah merasakan tangannya yang sedang memegang surat- terasa panas. Refleks, Joo Ah menjatuhkan surat itu.

"A apa… apa itu tadi, kenapa suratnya terasa panas." Joo Ah shock hingga terduduk ke lantai.

"Ingat Kay, jangan menghilang saat di tengah-tengah orang banyak." Ucap Chen.

"Juga jangan berteleportasi di tempat yang ada CCTVnya, kalau tidak mau orang se-antero Seoul geger." Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Hyung, aku yakin kau berhasil."

Satu persatu sahabat Kay memberinya nasehat dan semangat sebelum aksinya dimulai.

Sementara Joo Ah tampak lenih gugup dari Kay, ia masih terus memikirkan surat tadi.

"Joo Ah-ya mungkin dia hanya tidak rela ada seseorang yang mendekatimu karena dia sudah menggirim surat sejak 2 bulan."

"Tapi cobalah rileks." Yu Jin menenangkan Joo Ah.

Waktunya pun tiba, Kay memulai dari lantai 5 dan Joo Ah dari lantai 2. Gedung yang mereka gunakan memiliki 12 lantai. Di dalam lift, Joo Ah hanya mengikuti arus oaring-orang yang masuk dan keluar silih berganti. Kay pun mengetahui belum ada pergerakan dari Joo Ah.

Tak lama kemudian 'radar' Kay menangkap sesuatu, sepertinya Joo Ah sudah menekan tombol lift. Kay memulai aksinya dengan menyentuh dinding lift untuk mendeteksi di lantai mana Joo Ah berada. Dan dengan kekuatan buminya ia dapat merasakan keberadaan Joo Ah dari langkah kakinya ketika keluar dari lift. Kay dengan mantap menekan tombol 8.

Sialnya ia keburu teleportasi dan muncul di dalam toilet yang mengagetkan pria yang sedang cuci tangan dan mengenai jasnya. Meski risih, Kay segera berlari menuju tempat Joo Ah. Kay tidak tahu Joo Ah memakai baju apa. Dan ia sempat salah orang. Lalu matanya menangkap seorang gadis dengan dress selutut motif bunga yang sangat cantik. Kay meraih tangan gadis itu dan langsung menggiringnya ke luar gedung.

Beberapa detik kemudian Joo Ah dibuat terbingung-bingung karena ketika sampai di luar yang ia lihat sangat berbeda dari yang awal.

"Kay, di mana kita. Aku merasa kita seperti bukan di bumi."

"Memang bukan. Ahh aku hanya bercanda." Joo Ah speechless mendengar candaan Kay.

"Bisa kah kau rahasiakan ini?"

Joo Ah agak ragu tapi gadis itu lalu mengangguk, "Ya, tentu saja." Jawabnya lalu tersenyum.

Kay langsung merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sangat erat hingga Joo Ah rasa kakinya tidak berpijak di tanah, Kay sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya. Ditengah momen yang berharga itu, Kay merasakan panas di tengkuknya dan juga hawa negatif datang. Karena 'radar'nya juga ikut aktif . Namun Kay sama sekali tidak menghiraukan itu dan justru meraih kepala Joo Ah dan menyapu permukaan bibirnya pada bibir gadis yang sudah resmi jadi miliknya itu.

_^FIN^_


End file.
